Vocaloid High Drama
by Goldenmira
Summary: A Len x Rin x Rei Story! Rin has never been to school before and has to go when her parents die and she had broken up with her 1st boyfriend Rei who also goes to Vocaloid High. Len and Rei both have their eyes set on Rin. Who will win her heart? Len x Rin Rin x Rei Piko x Teto Len x Miku and much more! (Sorry this is my first fanfic so it might be cliché)
1. Chapter 1

Rin POV

My name is Rin Kagamine I am 15 years old and love oranges. I live alone and have no siblings. My parents died when I was 6 in a car accident although many believe that my parents suicided. Anyways I have never been to school before and have homeschooled myself this whole time. But now since I am in the care of my aunt lily I have to go to a public school which is also where she teaches. Vocaloid high. Tomorrow is the first day!

~Time Skip~

I woke up with a start. It was the first day of high school. My first time ever. I was 15 so I guess I was going to stick out being 15 and have never been to a school before. Apparently some big celebrity goes there but I haven't been on the internet since rei. Rei was my ex-boyfriend, I thought I could trust him but turns out I couldn't. Anyway, I don't really want to talk about him right now. He brings back to many bad memories for me…. I got dressed and then left my apartment. School was just down the road I believe. When I finally got to class I saw a guy who looked EXACTLY like me – apart from the fact that his hair was tied back in a ponytail. I must be imagining right? His desk was crowded with a group of girls screaming and fan-girling over him. Honestly, I don't know why he doesn't look that good. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the sensei say "Rin Kagamine, yes?" I quickly turned my head to look towards the sensei aware of everyone's gaze on me

"Yes sensei"

"My names Mrs. Megapoid go and stand outside until I call you in ok?"

"Yes Sensei"

"YOU GIRLS STOP CROWDING AROUND AND GO BACK TO YOUR CLASSROOMS BEFORE I BAN YOU!"

Kagamine? Was that guy's surname Kagamine? What a strange coincidence then again rei said something about me sharing the same surname as someone famous. Agh I need to stop thinking about Rei! I and he are over! I stood outside while looking at people go into the classroom sniggering, I'm pretty sure they were laughing at me –instead of looking at people I pretending to stare at the floor in a daze. When what felt like a century I finally hear the sensei call my name. I opened the door slowly peering in trying not to make myself look shy and weak. "Come on in rin" sensei said. I just nodded obediently and stood in front of the teacher's desk.

"This is Rin Kagamine who will be starting here at Vocaloid High. Tell us a bit about yourself rin"

I looked at sensei confused. What was I supposed to say?

"u-uh my name is rin k-kagamine and um this is my first time in a school ever so p-please look after me I guess" I said stuttering and trying not to lose my small shot of confidence.

"Ok rin you can sit next to... Oh you'll sit next to Len Kagamine, Sorry Miku but could I ask you to move to the seat next to yours? Len please raise your hand" I saw that blonde haired guy who the girls were crowding around again, he looked at me and smirked but I ignored it. I watched as... Miku was it? Moved to the next desk, she didn't look happy about it. She shot me a disapproving death type of glare as I went to take a seat. Funnily enough no one thought that I was related to Len Kagamine or told me yet I wonder why? Anyway as class I continued I tried to listen intently to the teacher. Like I said - I tried. Len and Miku were having a conversation and were leaning in over my desk. I couldn't do any work so I decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Lenny when are you going to take me on a date"

"Uh, later I guess I have a new album coming out and they want me to record one final song"

You could tell from his voice that he was lying but wait was his name Len? I could've sworn id heard that name before but I can't seem to recall…

"WHEN'S LATER CANT YOU JUST SPARE ME A LITLE BIT OF YOUR TIME!?" Miku said trying not to lose her patience.

"WHAT DON'T YOU UNDESTAND BY LATER MIKU!?" Len shouted slamming his hands on the desk, his voice resonating of the wall.

"Mr. Kagamine would you care to explain what you were talking about?" Miss Megapoid said in a stern tone. Now all of the class including Miku were staring at hi with a shocked expression.

"Err it's nothing miss"

"It clearly isn't nothing since you had to interrupt the lesson – since you can't tell me now you can tell me after school in DETENTION."

Miss Megapoid soon turned back to her whiteboard and continued her lesson whilst the class whispered among themselves of the event. Miku sat with her head to the window pretending to be in a gaze, her eyes filled with hate and sympathy at the same time. I wonder why she got so upset over Len writing a song. Well, it's actually none of my business anyway but I can't help feeling like it is my business. I turned to look at Len who was staring at the teacher intently ignoring the glares of the other students and trying to contain his anger.

After a while I got bored and started to look around the class at the students since I hadn't actually been paying attention when I got in here. I suddenly saw a flash of black hair and gold eyes that were staring right at me. Rei? He mouthed 'Meet me outside the canteen ok?'

After the end of the lesson I rushed straight out hoping not to be caught by Rei – I didn't want to even look at him never mind talk to him. I walked in the opposite direction of the canteen when I was pulled into a corner – a hand over my mouth.

'Hey your supposed to be heading to the canteen to talk to me you know. Rin.'

Rei! I tried to escape his grasp but it only made it stronger.

'Say you're not still upset about catching me with someone else? I'm telling you Rin it meant nothing. I still love you.' He removed his hand from my mouth expecting some kind of answer.

'I WILL NEVER BELIEVE YOU REI! I SHOULD HAVE JUST LISTENED TO MIKI WHEN SHE SAID THAT YOU WERE A PLAYER – YOU KNOW WHY? SHE WAS RIGHT!' I said while turning to face him.

'Ok if that's what you really believe, I'll just have to change your mind.' He said walking away. I waited until I could no longer hear his footsteps before coming out of the corner. The hallways were empty. I will never EVER believe Rei in my whole entire life. He has never changed and NEVER will.

~Rei POV~

Heh, she still doesn't believe me does she? Well I'm only going to use her to get to Len after all I saw how Len was staring at her during the classes. She just never noticed. I will get Rin.

~Len POV~

That girl… Rin huh? She looks pretty interesting… No no it's not like I like her or anything. Pfft since when does Len the NO.1 player love anyone? That's right never. Although I'm pretty sure Rei already has his heart set on her, I'll just have to get her first. I will get Rin.


	2. Chapter 2

~Rin POV~

As I walked toward the canteen with my lunch I looked for a place to sit but all the tables were full of unfamiliar faces. Until a blur of pink swayed past me– Miss Megapoid? No it wasn't Miss Megapoid, then just who was it?

"Ah so you must be Rin right! My names Luka Menguire and I'm in your class! We can be friends right?"

I looked to see a pair of cerulean eyes staring at me. She looked like a very nice person, with soft pink hair and as I said cerulean eyes that could make any boy melt!

"S-sure I guess" I stuttered

"Cool follow me! You can sit with me and my friends from now on!"

I followed her to a table with a small group of people gathered around it a mix of boys and girls.

"Guys look who I found!" Luka said happily to her friends. Luckily I couldn't see Rei in this group – thank god. "Oh and Rin, it's just the girls we usually hang out with – the boys just decided to join us today!"

"Oh, is that so…"

"Hi rin how you doing?" a boy with blue hair and blue eyes said cheerily while eating what looked to be like… Ice cream? "My names Kaito Shion! Pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Kaito" I replied, funnily enough he was the only one who wanted to introduce themselves to me.

"Ugh since you guys are being so rude as to keep yourselves anonymous to rin I shall just have to introduce you for her!" Luka said with a slightly annoyed tone. "Come sit down with me Rin!"

As I sat down she continued "The one at the end with yellow hair is called Neru – she is always on her phone. The one next to her with green hair is Gumi – She is always gaming and last but not least the one with the massive red grills is teto!"

"Luka they are not drills!" Teto screeched "and nice to meet you Rin you know you have the same name as Len over here" She said gesturing to the boy sitting across from her. Len remained unmoved and continue to stare at his food.

"Hey Len what's wrong with you?" Kaito said in-between mouths of ice cream "Hey I guess I'm going to have to introduce you boys too huh? Well Rin as you already know this Banana freak here is Len Kagamine aka 'School Prince' as he prefers and the boy next to him with teal hair is Mikuo – Miku's sister. Err Rei Kegane is usually here with us but err he isn't here for some reason?"

"Wait... REI!?" I said rather loudly

"Yeah Rei, nothing special about him though, just my competition for ultimate prince of the school and might I add I am currently in the lead." A voice said that seemed to come from Len who was looking at me. "You have a problem with Rei?"

"Err… Yeah. I mean no! Nothing at all!" I said quickly praying that they wouldn't pick up on the yeah I said.

"Hmm is that so well I guess we'll be leaving" Len said whilst getting up, "Bye girls" he said winking. Ugh who does that Kagamine think he is?

"Err bye Rin and the rest!" Kaito said whilst following Len along with Mikuo.

"Ne Rin?" Luka said

"Yeah?" I said whilst trying to get over what just happened.

"Steer clear of Len and Rei please?"

"I understand why Rei but why Len?"

"Because they're both players. They just use the girls trust me we've all been there and learnt from our mistakes!" Neru added in

"And what do you mean by 'I understand why rei'?" Teto said edging closer towards me.

"Err…" I began before I was saved by the 'Buzz' of the bell. "Well I guess that's a story for another time!" I said before dashing off to my next class.

~Teto POV~

Rin Kagamine huh? She looks like an interesting person, guess I can use my excellent stalker skills to see what she knows about Rei Kegane!

"Bye guys I gotta go byeeee~" I said before running off to the roof – pulling my phone out of my bag I started to text

 **To: PikoPotato**

 **Look I need your help on a new person. Meet me on the roof NOW for details ok?**

I pressed send before receiving an almost instant reply

 **From: Piko Potato**

 **Why now? Anyway I'm on my way – this better be worth skipping football for you know!**

Rin Kagamine, Piko and I will find out your secret!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Rin POV~

Those group of friends are really weird, but I think they are the kind of people who will keep me safe and that I can trust, but I don't think I can tell them about Rei. I want to just forget that it happened.

"Miss Kagamine?" Miss Megapoid said – funnily enough we have her again for Math's, I decided to ignore her she might just be talking to Len. "Miss Kagamine?" Wait Len's not in this class...

"MISS KAGAMINE?" Suddenly I came to my senses

"Err yes miss?"

"Do you care to explain this question for us?"

"Err… you minus x from 3x?"

"Clearly you weren't listening Miss Kagamine. You can explain to me after school, seems like you'll be joining Mr. Kagamine in detention!"

Ugh a detention on my first day? I wonder what everyone going to think of me? Well it doesn't matter anyway Luka, Gumi, Neru or Teto aren't in this class. Wait Teto is but she isn't in here. I wonder why?

~Piko POV~

I walked up to the roof and closed the door behind me – as said Teto was on the roof waiting.

"Ah Piko Potato! Come over here we have something very important to discuss"

"TETO I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME PIKO POTATO PIKO IS FINE!" I shouted back – not that I actually care, I like it if she does after all I've had a crush on Teto for a long time but she just hasn't seemed to realise yet. The only thing I can do is help her with her problems and hope she realises one day, you see I'm too scared that if I confess to her it will ruin our friendship.

"Okay then Piko" She said with a smile, her smile was so cute. "Well I want you to tell me everything you know about Rin Kagamine – I know your secretly best friends with Rei and I suspect she has something to do with Rei…"

"Uh I know nothing about this and if I did it would be against the bro code!" That was the best lie I could come up with. I can't tell her about Rei and Rin it would ruin Rins life and Rei's reputation if the schools most famous stalker and gossiper found out!

"Piko-kunnn~" She said with a desperate and annoyed tone "You better not be lying to meeeee~"

"…" I didn't know how to reply to that!?

"Well anyway I'm going to be hanging around Rin for a bit – seems like we're already friends so I guess it doesn't matter but I don't want anyone to know that I've been stalking her ok? Especially her." She grabbed me collar her face a bit too close to mine. "Don't. You. Dare. Tell. A. Soul." Releasing me as the bell rang she walked down to her next class. What just happened?

~Len POV~

As I walked towards the roof I heard a voice say "Well anyway I'm going to be hanging around Rin for a bit – seems like we're already friends I guess it doesn't matter but I don't want anyone to know that I've been stalking her ok? Especially her. Don't. You. Dare. Tell. A. Soul." It was Teto – suddenly I heard footsteps coming towards the door I slammed myself against the wall trying to become as flat as possible. Teto opened the door and walked past me as she went down I heard her say "That goes for you too Len Kagamine." Damn she saw me! Oh well I wonder what teto was trying to figure out. I walked onto the roof to find a statue like Piko.

"Yo Piko" I said coolly

"Err… Oh Hi Len!" he said surprised

"Hey Piko what does Teto want with Rin?" I asked trying not to show how desperate I was.

"Len why do you care? You only want to use her so what's the point in getting to know her huh? You don't need to know."

"Well Teto figures I heard everything so I demand to know!" I said with anger. Wait a minute Piko's right why do I even care? I just want to use her. "Wait never mind Piko you're right I don't need to know." I said

"Well since it's too late to go to the classrooms wanna hang out on the roof for a bit Len? I got my 3Ds on me and I know you do too I got you thorough streetpass during lesson time" Piko suggested. 3Ds huh? Oh yeah I don't have that in my bag – it's so old though I rarely have time for stuff like that anymore.

"Sure I have nothing better to anyway" I say sighing no matter how much I try to focus on the game Rin just keeps coming into my head. I wonder why? And no Len Kagamine is never going to fall in love with a commoner like her.

~ Time Skip: After school Rin POV~

Ugh I've got detention and to make it even worse with LEN KAGAMINE! The one who spoke to me so rudely during break and is a player like Rei? Yeah him. I bet you he'll try to flirt with me but I'm not making the same mistake with another boy. I stayed firmly in my seat waiting for Miss Megapoid to come back from her 'duty' or whatever. When suddenly the door opened and there was a Len Kagamine standing in the doorway.

"Yo Rin" he said

"Hi" I said not paying attention to him fully. He walked over and stood in front of my desk.

"What do you want shota?" I said annoyed. Shota? Where did that come from – well now that I think about it kind of suits him?

"I am NOT a Shota." He said sternly before walking to the desk next to me and taking seat.

"Oh really now?" I said trying to annoy him

"Yes and how dare you try to defy me?"

"Stop acting like you rule the world Kagamine"

"Well I may not rule the world but as you may know my dad runs the most famous company in the world and for your information I do rule this school."

"I thought Rei did?"

"No he doesn't. He's only my competition."

"Whatever." I said trying not to show the happiness in my voice. For once someone has beat Rei! Someone has shown him that he's not that good!" I couldn't help a wide grin spreading across my face.

"Why are you grinning Rin? Were you thinking about how amazing I am?"

"Never in a million years. You're the opposite of amazing banana freak. I was grinning because you're the one person who could show up Rei!"

"…"

"Ooops I said that out loud didn't me! Just forget I said that ok Len!?" How stupid am I! I wasn't going to give anyone a clue about my past Rei I wasn't going to tell anyone! And now I just gave Len Kagamine the prince of the school the biggest clue ever!

~Len POV~

Heh why is she so happy that someone's better than Rei? Anyone could be better than that idiot. I hate to say this but even she could be and she's pretty darn low in the charts. Now's my chance to pry into her life.

"Hey Rin what do you mean 'better than Rei'? Why do you care so much?"

"Err no reason" she replied hesitating. I walked up to her seat and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"AGH GET OFF ME YOU STUPID BANANA FREAK SHOTA!" I twitched my eyebrow I wished she'd stop calling me shota.

"Rin I'm not going to let go of you until you tell me what you know about rei and why you care so much."

Suddenly Miss Megapoid walked in the room.

"Len Kagamine unhand Miss Kagamine this instant" she said.

~Rin POV~

Thank god I was saved by Miss Megapoid, I swear that I would've been forced to spill the beans. "Thank you so much miss Megapoid" I whispered under my breath as Len let go of me and put his hands up in surrender and went to sit down in his seat. Which was unfortunately next to mine.

"Now Rin do this worksheet and you better get 100% or I'm giving you a tutor. Apparently you've been failing all of your classes in your previous school too and they want me to give you a tutor if you start failing in mine too." Miss Megapoid said sternly putting a worksheet on my desk. Algebra. My weak spot. Why couldn't it of been times tables or something? I looked over at Len who was grinning at me like an idiot. I stuck my tongue out at him and started my work… Agh I don't know how to do this at all!

~Len POV~

I looked over at Rin who was just staring blankly at her work. Heh, she has no idea how to do this does she? Good job I care about my grades because I'm NO.1 in the class meaning that I'll be her tutor if she fails! Rin you better not fail because you'll regret it after long. I am going to break your heart BAD.

"Mr. Kagamine?" Miss Megapoid said and I walked over to her desk. "Would you care to explain what you were talking about with Rin that was so important?"

"Erm miss I wasn't talking to Rin I was talking to Miku…"

"Explanation now."

"Err well you see we're in a relationship and she wanted me to take her on a date but I'm busy with the company and all that… she kept pestering me and I lost it." I told Miss Megapoid the whole truth because hopefully Miku would get in trouble and either way I wouldn't get the blame because my dad would immediately call them and get me out of trouble!

"Well, since that was so important you can read from this textbook pages 10-20 and do the activities on each page, and yes its Math's because that's the only thing I have available right now and you do realise that if Rin fails her worksheet you will be her tutor yes?"

"Yes I know that Miss. I don't mind honestly it won't affect my grade at all!"

"That's not what I'm worried about" she mumbled under her breath. Heh I guess even the teachers new about me being a playboy huh? At least they know what has happened if Rin suddenly transfers, skips school or is depressed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

~Teto POV~

I watched as Len talked with Miss Megapoid I know this wasn't my true objective but their conversation seemed more interesting than watching Rin fail her worksheet.

"Well, since that was so important you can read from this textbook page 10-20 and do the activities on each page, and yes its Math's because that's the only thing I have available right now and you do realise that if Rin fails her worksheet you will be her tutor yes?" I heard Miss Megapoid say. Hahahaha shota has to do work! Wait. WAIT. DID SHE JUST SAY LEN WAS GOING TO BE RINS TUTOR!?

"Yes I know Miss. I don't mind honestly it won't affect my grade at all!" Len was smiling like an idiot so it was obvious he had something planned. I wrote down in my notebook.

 **New Objective: Stalk Len and find out what he wants to with Rin whilst also keeping track of Rin :D**

This shouldn't be so hard! I walked away from the window after throwing in an audio recorder. I'll just have to get piko to get the videos from the school network for me later if the audio recorder picks up anything _interesting._

~Rin POV~

Agh that was too hard! Anyway I'm done now. Let's just prey I get it right! I walked over to Miss Megapoid desk whilst out of the corner of my eye I saw Len looking at me with an evil grin on his face. What's _that_ about?

"Good are you done Rin?" Miss Megapoid said

"Yes Miss." Yeah well of course I'm done why else would I be holding a complete worksheet in my hand!?

"Great just stand here this shouldn't take long to mark." She said whilst marking my work.

"I averted my gaze not wanting to see if I'd done well or not and funnily enough my gaze went to Len who was also looking at me whilst still smiling. He mouthed something to me. I think he said "I'm your tutor" WAIT WHAT? That can't be right!?

"Rin." Miss Megapoid said.

"…"

"You failed Rin. Looks like you're going to have a tutor after all!"

"Miss if you don't me asking who is that tutor going to be?"

"Why the person with the highest grades in the class! Len Kagamine!" She said cheerily

"WHAT!?" I shouted shocked, Len Kagamine my tutor!? What if he tries to make a move on me what am I going to then! Don't the teachers know that he is a playboy! Don't they know what he'll try to do with me!?

"Yes Miss Kagamine, Len Kagamine is going to be your tutor and you are going to be going with him to study after school today. I don't care whose house you go to but you'll be going to one of your houses."

"Thank you miss I'll go and talk to Len"

"Wait until he's finished his worksheet"

Noooooooooooo! Len Kagamine is going to be my tutor! When I looked at him he wasn't looking at me anymore but doing his work in a hurry still smiling like an idiot. I went over to look at what he was doing. I don't even know what it was it was so complicated! How could Len Kagamine the player of the school have the highest grades in the class!? He noticed me staring at him and said "I know I'm handsome but could you not look at me I'm trying to study."

I looked away from him before saying "You are not handsome shota boy." And walked off to my seat. He looked at me with an annoyed face, before handing his work into Miss Megapoid and coming back to talk to me.

"So, whose house do you want to go to?"

~Rei POV~

I know Len had a detention but he's really late now. What could he be up too? Probably making out with a girl, to be honest I'm getting sick of being a player but I will never lose to Len EVER. Whether we are brothers or not we will always be rivals. I decided to call him – hoping that he'd get annoyed that I'd interrupted his making out session.

 **"** **Yo Len!"**

 **"** **Hi Rei what do you want I'm busy at the moment!"**

 **"** **Making out with someone?"**

 **"** **No! I told you I wasn't going to anything like that for a month and neither were you! Unless of course… You know…"**

Yes I know perfectly well what he was talking about. Until one us steals Rin's heart.

 **"** **So anyway what are you doing?"**

 **"** **I'm going to be tutoring Rin after school that's what!"**

LEN! I SWEAR DAMN HIM! That's why I should've cared about my grades more!

 **"** **Well whose house are you going to be tutoring her in?"**

 **"** **Well she said ours so I guess we'll see you there."**

With that he cut off. Heh he made a big mistake bringing her in here because I am going to steal Rin right back from him!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

~Rin POV~

I can't let Len come to my house, after all there's no one there to protect me. At least not anymore… After all my parents are dead. I live in a small one bedroom house that's in a pretty bad condition but good enough to live in. I can't let Len find out I live somewhere like that. He'll probably hate me, not that I care but I care about what would happen if he were to let it out that I like in the worst place possible.

 **(A/N: Rin Cares an awful lot about what people think about her right? Well I can't say I blame her after all she watches a lot of high school drama!)**

Even though I'm taking a big risk I have to go to Len's house. I have no choice.

"Rin?" Len said snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at him without saying anything. "Let's go ok my chauffeur is waiting for us."

'CHAUFFEUR? HE HAS HIS OWN CHAUFFEUR JUST HOW RICH IS THIS SHOTA BOY!? Wait he's a superstar of course he has that much money.' I said to myself while mentally face palming

"Surprised I'm so rich are we Rinny?" Len said smiling proudly. DID HE JUST CALL ME RINNY?

"For your information Len Kagamine I have never socialized before or talked to another human being before besides my parents so what do you expect!? AND DON'T CALL ME RINNY!" I said rather loudly. He stopped talking and got lost in a deep thought. We continued walking toward the school gate without saying anything. Eventually we got to the… LIMO!?

"You have a _limo_ Len!?" I said surprised

"Do I have to remind you that I'm a superstar? I get all my earnings for myself" He said smugly. Darn that shota – well luckily for me I'm not into rich guys! I heard that boys think that they can bribe girls with money but that won't work on me! From now on I'm going to take Miki's advice seriously!

 **(A/N: Miki is her childhood friend A.K.A. The older sister she never had - who mysteriously disappeared with her family one day without telling anyone. From that day on Rin never talking to anyone else apart from Rei – Her other only friend and her parents)**

There was an awkward silence in the car whilst the chauffer rode on without saying anything. I don't think he was allowed too, I don't know anything about normal people's lives never mind _rich_ people's lives!

"Hey Len?" I said wanting to break the silence

"Yeah?" He said looking at me as if pleased that I'm coming over to his house.

"Wont Miku be mad if she finds out I'm coming over to your house. You do know that I don't want to make an enemy out of the schools princess!"

"She won't be your enemy she'll understand. I do this regularly after all! To be honest I don't even talk with her much and I don't think we'll talk for the rest of today after what just happened"

"I hope so" I mumbled. I really didn't want to make any enemies. I don't know how I'd deal with bullying on my own. I also heard that people like Miku can turn the whole school against one person if they want to!

"Rin we're here!" Len said suddenly while opening the door for me. When I looked outside I stood face to face with a… MANSION? No not a mansion. A CASTLE? Len Kagamine lives in a CASTLE but still goes to the public school of Vocaloid High? Surely he can afford to go to one of those posh high schools that major in music. I stood frozen with a shocked look on my face.

"Surprised commoner?" He said smiling, "Just kidding but I seriously live here!" He said as we walked up to the door. As the door opened we were welcomed to a big hall with a black and white tiled marbled floor with gold walls and furniture. My draw literally dropped. On the sofa I saw a figure looking right at me his golden eyes blending in with the background. Rei. What was Rei doing here?

"Len! What is Rei doing here?" I asked trying not to show I was worried

"I live with him Rinny-bun" Rei said smiling like he used to.

"DO NOT CALL ME RINNY-BUN ANYMORE REI YOU KNOW I HATED THAT AND STILL DO!" I shouted trying not to be too loud. As he walked up to me and stood behind me.

"Shh Rinny you wouldn't want to Len to find out about your past now would you?" He whispered into my ear.

"Hey what are you too whispering about?" Len said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Nothing at all" Rei said smiling at me "I'm going to go study see you later Rin!" Len glared at Rei as he walked away. Why were those too fighting? Oh wait their rivals aren't they that's probably why!

"Come on Rin – We'll go to my bedroom to study I have a desk there – I'm pretty sure Rei's going to be in the library and I'm pretty sure you don't want to see his ugly face right? I mean obviously my face is much better?"

"Stop trying to flatter yourself Len. But your right I really don't want to see Rei..."

"Okay let's go to my room then" He said while leading me up the stairs. I looked up only to see what looked to be an infinite amount of stairs.

"Hey exactly how many floors do you have in this house I mean mansion, NO I mean castle?"

"Erm lets see about 10?" he said "Eh you're going to slow Rin, ever climbed stairs before he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me up the stairs and dragging me across the corridors before chucking me on a bed in a room which I supposed was his.

"SHOTA BOY WHAT DID YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" I said my anger boiling. Never would I let a boy hold my hand. EVER.

"Err… Making you go faster?" he replied

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH! APOLOGISE NOW!" I screamed

"And why should I do that Rinny?"

"Because you held my hand and it hurt!"

"Oh is that so… I'm so sorry he said. Would you like me to kiss it all better?" He said sarcastically while walking over to a massive desk that looked like it could fit 5 people in front of it. I huffed before getting off his bed and walking over to his desk.

"Well what do you think you're struggling with?" He said impatiently.

"I don't know… Everything?" I replied unsure.

~Lens POV~

This girl was truly hopeless. She gets annoyed over the most stupid things it's like she's had a horrible break up with someone and can't get over him. Wait, maybe she has? Anyway, I'll leave Teto to find out that. Also, she came here without knowing what she wanted me to help her with! I don't know where to start or how to explain – I'm just naturally gifted!

"Erm well then we'll just started with some simple algebra" I said while grabbing a random algebra book out of my bag. "We'll see how good you do on the first page and then I'll mark it and for any questions you get wrong I'll tell you how to do it OK?"

"Sure…" Rin said unsure.

I gave her the book and a notepad so she could write down the answers. Surely she knows something about algebra, I mean for all the girls I know as soon as they had me as their tutor they just got good at it anyway just because I was their tutor! But I have a feeling Rin's different and I'm literally going to have to tutor her meaning that I can't use any of my plans! How annoying.

~Teto POV~

Mwahahaahaha so here I am spying on Rin and Len. Len lives in a mansion oh my! It was very hard to get in through the gate and climb the building to put the security camera and audio recorder in. This better have some useful information. I have a feeling that Len doesn't want to tutor he but use her for something else.

 **~A/N = Authors Note~**

 **Teto = basically the reader or the hint giver or the summarizer :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reply to (Guest):** **Thanks for your advice – I used author's notes in it to make it seem like the author interacts with the characters. And I didn't say Teto would bring them together immediately you never know something might happen!**

 **Reply to iloveyugiohGX93: I only posted so many chapters at once because I wanted to start of the story and taking your advice I will post a chapter a day if I can – school might delay that ;-;**

Chapter 6

~After about 92823094823094823908 hours of studying Len POV~

"So are you 100% sure you understand these questions now?"

"Yeah I'm sure can you stop pestering me!" Rin complained

"Well I'm sorry I just don't want to have to repeat the whole thing again tomorrow" I said back, I glanced at the clock. 9:00pm – Woah! I hadn't planned on spending this much time tutoring Rin! Anyway it's too late for her to go home now so I guess that I will be able to use some of my plans on her, I've just got to make sure she stays for a bit longer.

"I understand I swear Len!"

"Rin. I don't believe you at all. Here's a mini test to do and if you get it all right then I'll spare you another hour of lecturing!" I sounded so evil. Well sometimes you just gotta stop being amazing and turn into satin for a bit! Anyway, going back to being amazing. Rin groaned.

"Why Len! I've been here for goodness known how long! I need to go home!"

"Do you want to fail your tests or what? Tomorrow I'm hoping to move onto another subject."

"Fineeee but you have to let me stay over ok? I saw the clock I know what time it is – no way I'm going home by myself at this time!" She fell straight into my trap. Heh I never knew this girl was so easy.

~Rin POV~

Wait what I just say!? Did I just agree to stay over at Len Kagamine's house!? No way! I need to go home where it's safe, not stay with some player. Rei would find out and then what would happen! He might decide to tell the whole school and Len might do something

 **(A/N: Blah Blah Blah we get it! You're scared Len might do something to you just calm down and go with the flow of the story ok? You're staying at his house for the night. No arguments.)**

(Why are you so mean to me isgsfbisuebfuisebfiabufdsjfn)

~LEN POV~

"Sure Rin, I guess it's okay – I wasn't going to let you go home by yourself either – I mean what if something were to happen to you?" I said

"Len. Why do you care about me?" Rin said sternly

"Because I have to tutor you and I defiantly don't want to get in trouble for your kidnapping!" I said quickly. "Oi now get back to work! I'll go and get you something to wear unfortunately we have no girls living here so err… You'll have to um… wear my clothes."

 **(A/N: ;-; Wtf Len? Nice move. NOT.)**

(Thanks for the praise – like Rei would've done anything better; he'd probably of kicked her out of the house then you know!)

"Err... sure – just make sure they're clean why don't you?" Rin said awkwardly. I walked out of the room – That was probably the worst move I could've made, well at least she didn't say no! I went over to my door that connected my closet(s) to my main room. I picked out a white shirt and loose black shorts. They'll be fine right – hopefully she wasn't expecting anything flashy from me. I walked back into the room to see Rin chewing happily on her orange pencil whilst staring at the wall.

"Err Rin?" I said trying not to surprise her. She turned to look to me. "Here. The bathrooms through that door" I said gesturing to one of the many doors on my far wall." She silently took the clothes and locked herself in the bathroom. Could I of been any more awkward - I wonder.

 **(A/N: No of course you couldn't *Cough* Sarcasm *Cough*)**

And I had even greater news! All the guest rooms were being refurbished so she'd have to sleep in my bed… I blushed. Wait! IS THE LEN KAGAMINE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE BLUSHING BECAUSE OF A COMMONER GIRL? THAT CANT BE RIGHT!? Pfft of course it's not right – not like I haven't had many girls sleep in my bed before!

Rin came out of the bathroom. "Gee Len what kind of clothes are these? You don't seriously sleep in designer clothes do you!?" I smiled this was my chance to impress her.

"Yes I do Rin. Everything I wear and own are from only the best designer places"

"Pfft stupid rich kid" she mumbled. I don't think I was supposed to hear that

"Anyway where am I supposed to sleep?" She said suddenly. I tried to keep my cool.

"All the guest rooms are being refurbished so they aren't available so you're going to have to sleep with me!"

~Rin POV~

"WHAT!? IM NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU! YOU SAID YOU HAVE 10 FLOORS IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO NOT HAVE ONE ROOM!"

"It's either me or you sleep with Rei" I said calmly. She shot me a worried glance before returning to the normal Rin

"Only if you PROMISE not to tell a SOUL. Especially Rei and Teto"

"Won't tell a soul! Anyway why would I tell Rei he's a jerk and Teto is the NO.1 Gossiper? To be honest she's probably stalking some body right now."

~Teto POV~

Wait! Nosebleed! Tissue! Somebody anybody!

 **(A/N: Hands Teto a tissue – you don't usually have nosebleeds you've seen Len do this millions of times!)**

Yeah well all those times it wasn't my OTP! Heh Len knows I like to stalk does he? Then he should also know that I'm listening in on anything he says. Grabbing my phone I say:

 **To: LenShotaBoy**

 **I won't tell a soul I promise – anyway I'm going to leave now so enjoy yourself but try not to break her heart or I WILL KILL YOU. She is my friend. Ok?**

Send. A couple of minutes later

 **From: LenShotaBoy**

 **Pfft I'm not planning to do anything to her ok! (/O_O/) At least not until she tells me what she's up to with Rei and I know a little bit about her past but I'm relying on you and Piko for this! Don't let me down Teto-sama :3**

He just called me Teto-sama. He must be 100% serious about this Rin girl then. I will not fail Len! Pfft not that I care if I do it's just I WILL MAKE MY OTP BECOME REALITY! : Silently fangirls:

 **(A/N: Mooovinggg onnn)**

~Len POV~

I watched as Rin got into the bed. I was going to join her too but not now because I had other things to attend to! Like find out what Rei knew about Rin a relationship was. That's right was. I'm pretty sure there was or still is something going on between them. I mean where did Rei get that nickname from? Rinny-bun? Who could make something like that up without knowing something about that person? I mean we met her today? Or at least I DID. I will find out Rin's secret!

~Rei POV~

Where was Rin? I've been waiting for her this whole entire time but she hasn't come down yet. It's past midnight. No way… she can't be staying over? She wouldn't trust me so why does she trust LEN? What's so special about that boy!? He's a worse player than I am! I'll ask Len tomorrow – I've got to go to bed.

~Time skip: Next Day – Rin POV~

I woke up to an unfamiliar room. The ceiling was gold. This wasn't my house! How did I end up here? I sat up and looked around to find a certain Len Kagamine next to me. Drool coming out of his mouth. Oh yeah that's right I stayed overnight. I looked at the clock – it was 7:00am school started at 8:00am – I needed to go home.

"Len! Wake up Len!" I said quietly while shaking him "I need to go home Len!" The figure didn't move. "SHOTA WAKE UP!" I said slightly louder. He suddenly sat up throwing the duvet off the bed.

"What did you just call me Rin?" he said as if he had been awake all this time. He turned to look at me. He was wearing the same thing as me, a white shirt with black loose shorts but they were a bit longer than mine.

"I called you a shota. Now I need to go home Len!" I said sternly

"Then go home. No one stopping you. After all you know where my bathroom is! You didn't need to wake me up" He said rubbing his eyes. Just a second ago he was perfectly fine but now he looked like he LITERALLY JUST WOKE UP. Like right this second.

"Ok then – I was just going to wake you up because you know we only have 1 hour until school starts."

"Pfft unlike girls I don't take 3 hours to get ready in the morning."

"Do girls really take 3 hours to get ready in the morning?"

"Rin you really are clueless. How come you don't know these things?"

"Do I have to tell you again Len? I have never talked to someone before apart from my own parents. I have never been to a school before. I haven't done anything that normal people do ok?"

"So you weren't lying when you came into school? I thought you were joking with us to get peoples sympathy."

"Do I look like I'm lying to you?" I said with a serious expression. "No? Well then I'm going to get ready." I got up from the bed while trying to trip over the millions of things on Len's floor. As I looked down I saw Ds Games, CD's, Ripped Posters and old clothes on the floor. Does he ever get someone to tidy up, After all he seems to have a lot of maids! Wait – did that CD have something to do with Shota's?

~Len POV~

So she wasn't lying. Well now I've got this confirmed I just have to act like I really want to be her friend, she won't know if I'm lying or not because she's never had a friend.

After we both got changed we headed down to the dining hall. It was 7:30am.

"Len, you really don't have to _feed_ me. Staying overnight was enough! I'm grateful for your hospitality but I really don't want to be in further debt!"

She's such a dumbass. She really doesn't know what gifts are. I'm not doing this because I have to or I want to get something out of her. Well actually I am. That and I'm doing it because I want to show I'm a great 'friend'

"It's fine. Just take it as a bonus of being tutored, after all last night we didn't have dinner and I would have had to feed you then!" I said smirking, thinking of what it would be like if I literally fed her. Heh.

"Ok Len but I swear if you try and use this to blackmail me I will kill you."

"Pfft like I'd blackmail you with this – I don't want anyone to find out that I slept with you and kept you around my house it would ruin my reputation!"

"Idiot." She said playfully punching me.

"Ouch that hurt" I said pretending to be deeply hurt. She started giggling and soon we were both laughing wildly.

 **I'd love to hear your opinions! This is my first fanfiction so I don't know what makes a good fanfiction and what doesn't thanks for the advice so far ;D (Hate is accepted too)**


	7. Chapter 7

~Rei POV~

I heard loud giggles and laughs coming from the dining hall. It was Lens laugh – that was unquestionable meaning that the Female laugh was… Rin? Oh well it looks like they're having fun. Better got and interrupt them then shouldn't I!

"Yo Len! Hi Rinny!" I said trying to sound as positive as I possibly could. Len was staring daggers at me – his laughs turned into menacing growls. Rin just sat there facing the opposite way. Looks like I had quite an effect on them both huh? Great as long as I'm near Len he'll always be in a bad mood and won't be happy enough to do anything to Rin.

"Master Len and Rei – breakfast is ready." A butler said before maids came in with plates of food.

~Time Skip School – Len POV~

The teacher was babbling on about something to with William the Conqueror or something I wasn't listening. I was too busy thinking about the best way to get to Rin's heart. She wasn't like other girls – I know this much. But she _must_ have a weak spot somewhere. My thoughts were disturbed when I was hit on the head with a ball of paper. So much for coming up with ways to get to Rins heart. I looked at the piece of paper and it read

 **Meet me at the Oak Tree after school okay~**

 **Miku**

Ugh. Her. I don't have time for her right now, but I guess I have to keep her happy for the time being. I looked in her direction and gave her a brief nod before attempting to listen to the teacher for a bit. After all – I don't want my grades to drop and for me to stop being able to tutor Rin now do I? (Insert Evil Grin here)

~Miku POV (Makes a change doesn't it?)~

A nod? I get a nod in response? I bet you if that Ren or whatever her name is sent him a note he would reply with something more than a nod. What is that girl trying to do? Is she trying to steal Len off me? I'll show that girl not to mess with me. I grabbed my new Iphone6s out of my pocket and began to text – who cares if the teacher caught me. Nothing could be more important than keeping Len.

 **To: Teto**

 **Tell me everything you know about the new girl's relationship with Len. Tell me at Lunch time in the** ** _place._**

Even if I don't get much help from Teto. Rin will pay for trying to mess with my Lenny.

~Teto POV~

*BEEP* Ugh who has to interrupt my important stalking time? I skipped my favorite lesson just to stalk. This better be important because I'm losing time here and this stalking is VITAL.

 **From: Miku**

 **Tell me everything you know about the new girl's relationship with Len. Tell me at Lunch time in the** ** _place._**

The place? Is that what she calls the art supply closet now? It's obvious she's trying to muck up Len and Rin's relationship. Their OTP so she's going to have to pay a nice price for this information.

 **To: Miku**

 **Sure. As long as you're ready to pay a very high price after all this is very important classified information ;D**

I have a feeling things are about to get REAL! (If you know what I mean…)

~Len POV~

I was still listening to the teacher when I was hit on the head with another ball of paper. Gee what is it with people and throwing paper around here!? I opened it under the table

 **Yo Len you better meet me in the 'corner' at Lunch ok? We have something very important to discuss and I wouldn't try to avoid me if I were you.**

What does important mean? Oh well I have nothing else to do at Lunch so why not? I just have to go there _armed._ God knows how many times Rei has tried to kill me over a girl.

~Flash Back~

"Rei what are you doing?" an 11 year old Len said backing into a corner in fear.

"If you won't let me have her then I'll just have to get you out of the way!" An 11 year old Rei said holding a butchers knife in his right hand pointing it at Len edging closer and closer to the boy.

"Rei don't. It's just a girl!" Len replied trying not to show his fear – thinking of a way to fight back, but there was no way to fight a boy with a butcher's knife with normal skills.

"IT'S NOT JUST A GIRL LEN! YOU KEEP STEALING EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING FROM ME! EVEN OUR PARENTS DIDN'T LOVE ME AS MUCH AS THEY LOVED YOU!" Rei shouted his anger boiling. Rei attempted to stab Len aiming right at his heart.

"NO REI DON'T!" Kaito said coming barging in from thin air holding Rei's hand. The knife inches away from Len's chest. "It's just a girl and since you care so much – you just have to compete with him. Why not turn this into a game huh? See who can go out with the most girls by the end of school? All the girls in the year maximum" A bead of sweat was workings its way down Kaito's face preying that it would work. Although they had seen this side of Rei many times before they couldn't help but feel worried because each time Rei had been 100% serious and had harmed them before.

"Sure." Rei said smirking, removing the knife and putting it back into his trouser pocket. "Just don't get in my way again Len, ok?"

~End of Flashback~

Rei was weird back then. He was violent. If Kaito hadn't done that I would have died. If Kaito didn't make that bet the 'me' everyone sees before them wouldn't exist, I wouldn't be the Prince of the school. Let's just hope Rei doesn't go back to that ' _him'_ and if he were to go back to that him then we would have to make another bet. That was the only way to calm him. _Competition._

~Rin POV~

I dodged flying balls of paper as they whizzed over my head and landed on Len. Who wanted to talk to Len so badly that they couldn't wait till break? And how did the teacher not see this? Len was reading all of the notes before wiping them off the table. They looked interesting – I wonder who sent them. I tried not to feed the temptation of wanting to look at the notes – but soon the hunger got over me. As I read them I tried not to laugh. Len was making such a stupid and horrified face at two notes that said 'meet me at some place'. Wow. Len should be happy that Miku wanted to see him. After all they were going out.

"Kagamine-san." Miku said from the desk next to mine in a hushed whisper. I turned to look at her with a "What-the-hell-do-you-want?" face.

"Why are you looking at Len-kun's notes – its none of your business Kagamine-san."

"Well I was curious Hatsune-san, it wasn't that important anyway."

"That's Hatsune-senpai to you and yes that was important."

"We're in the same grade."

"Whatever" She said looking in the other direction – trying not to get caught by the teacher who was now looking our way. I'm unsure whether I should take Miku as a threat or not. Everyone seems to think that Len and Rei like me. I know that they have tried to become closer to me but I have pushed them away this whole time. Hasn't anyone seen that? I haven't let them come close. But no one seems to notice. Ugh, why do I care – its not like I don't have other friends!

~Time Skip: Lunch~

I walked out of the classroom to find Luka and Gumi waiting for me outside the classroom – I was the last one out as the teacher decided to come to my desk _last_ to give out the homework. I really do think our Science teacher (Kiyoteru-sensei) hates me.

"Yo Rin-Chan!" Gumi said first. "Let's go!" She said leading the way to the canteen whilst Luka and I followed. I soon realise that Haku and Teto weren't here.

"Hey you guys, where's Haku and Teto?"

"Haku's in the canteen already – she saved a space for us. I don't know about Teto; she's probably gone stalking or planning stalking. Either way it's got something to do with stalking!" Luka chirped up with a big smile on her face. She knew what Teto was doing and it seemed like she was very excited about it.

"What's that Rinny? Would you like to know more?" She continued. I nodded my head briefly before focusing all my attention onto Luka.

"Well currently shes focusing on her OTP*!" she said smiling

OTP? I wonder who that is. I looked to my left to see Len walking towards a corner. What was her doing? But soon after Luka, Gumi and I had gone out of hear and seeing range.

 ***OTP: One true pairing.**

 **I wonder what Rei's going to do to Len! That is – if he does anything…**


	8. Review Replies :D

**Reply to 'what' (Guest): I'm trying to improve my writing - I thought I'd start with something cliché and then use my own ideas to create plot twists**

 **Reply to 'to add to it' (Guest): Thanks for the advice - I was planning to do some Filler chapters so people could learn more about Rei and Len's past, just so it all makes sense in the end... Thanks for the advice :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _ **Sorry that this wasn't a chapter I just wanted to reply to these reviews/advice :D**_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

~Len POV~

I saw Rin and her friends walk past me. I refused to make eye contact with her or she'd see how worried I was. My heart was pounding. Although I don't look it – I do get scared when I'm around Rei. As I said before he doesn't have the best history of being 'friendly'. All those times he had threatened me I hadn't been prepared but now I was. I had a knife on me and Kaito and Akaito on watch of both of us. Kaito was armed with freezing Ice cream – honestly I have no idea how that's going to help but I guess its Kaito, Akaito was armed with a knife not much bigger than mine. Akaito was Kaito's cousin they looked exactly the same but Akaito had red hair and eyes and a red scarf to match but Kaito had blue hair and eyes and a blue scarf. When I walked over to where we were supposed to 'meet' Rei was leaning against the wall staring at the ceiling.

"You know I'm not planning to hurt you Len so you don't need that knife" He said while still looking at the ceiling. How did he know I had a knife? He probably saw me this morning putting it into my pocket. That sly idiot (That word was replaced with idiot as it seemed too rude for the rating on this fanfic!)

"I just wanted to have a nice talk to you about Rin. Now I'm not here to tell you that I'm going to win me just want to tell you what our relationship was. I figured you should know otherwise it would be unfair right?" He said now staring at my face. My face was dead serious – I wouldn't let it change. I'm sure that Rei didn't want to just have a normal chat. Rei never had a normal chat.

"What if I don't want to know about Rin?" I said. He sighed before saying

"Then you don't get her. It's simple – listen to me or don't get Rin. I'm giving you a chance here."

I sighed in defeat – there was no point arguing about this, Rei was going to tell be about Rin whether I was listening or not.

"Go on then."

"Oh but obviously you have to pay a price!" He said suddenly.

"But that's not fair – I don't even want to know about Rin!" I said

"Too bad. Your price is Miku." Just Miku? I thought he would've wanted something more than just a girl. Money perhaps but no he wanted a _girl._

"Sure – I don't really care about her anyway, she was starting to get on my nerves after all I can't be with her when I steal the heart of Rin can me now?" I answered back trying not to sound self-centered. Keeping Miku was futile, I wouldn't even break her heart if I broke up with her now – after all she already has her suspicions of me liking Rin, right?

"Well now I know that's agreed, I need you to break up with her first before I can tell you the information about Rin. You're going to do it aren't you Len? You know what will happen if your lying to me."

"Yes I know but who said I wasn't prepared either? But luckily this time I'm willing to break up with Miku, I'm sure it would've happened sooner or later."

"Thanks Len. But I'll soon be dumping her for the same reason as you. Rin" He said almost laughing.

~Kaito POV~

Those guys really think that girl's lives and feelings are a joke. Something they can play around with. But they aren't. God knows how long I've been trying to impress Miku but she fell for these guys. Ones that only use her and think she's meaningless. I actually care for Miku but she doesn't notice it. I show her affection – she doesn't notice. I wish I could do something, if I didn't value my parents lives and fortune so much then I might've confronted them, but knowing them they'd probably make my families lives _hell_ that's something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy.

"They really don't care about that girl do they? Miku-Chan was it?" Akaito said from behind me. We were on a ledge on the ceiling where the CCTV Camera was – it had been broken for a long time so the ledge was often used as a good hiding place. I turned around to look at him.

"You've had a crush on her for a long time haven't you?" he continued still staring at the two boys.

"Yeah. I'm going to wait for her to realise my feelings though…" I said trying not to let my anger get the best of me. Although people had the impression that I was a nice cheery boy I also had severe anger problems that crack easily. But most people don't seem to be rude to me and I find I don't snap with people I like. Although I like Akaito he can be the most annoying oy on earth and I find myself going crazy on him most of the time. We both fell silent as we both wanted to listen to what the boys were saying.

"Well go on then, I don't have all day. I want to see her reaction!" Rei said before nudging Len away. "You guys up there – you can come and see Miku's reaction too! After all you'll be spending time with her as _my girlfriend._ _ **"**_ The way empathized girlfriend made me want to be sick – he made it sound as if he was talking about something worthless that he couldn't care less about, like it was something that was a big joke; a joke that could make the whole world laugh.

I watched as the blonde and black haired boys walked away trying to be serious as they went to approach Miku. I couldn't watch… I didn't want Miku to be heartbroken but for some reason I found myself following the duet with Akaito tugging on my sleeve. My body wouldn't stop; some part of it thought of this as my chance to comfort her although I know she wouldn't accept it from a boy 'like me' as she had said before.

~Miku POV (Back when Rei and Len just met up) ~

"So Miku what do you want?" Teto began as I edged my way into the art supply closet "Wait before you start – what was up with you calling the art supply closet 'the place' I mean what's so special about this?"

"Well I didn't want c _ertain hackers_ who I know stalk my texts to find out what I mean by 'place' now do I? We don't want anyone else knowing this information." I said sternly, Teto was trying to avoid the subject, but I will make her cough up the information! I need to know what Rin wants with Len! Is she trying to steal him from me or not?

"Okay if you're talking about Gumi she stopped ages ago – she was the only hacker, she stopped hacking your phone because she realized that most of the information on your phone was junk anyway and was just girl's gossip that she could easily get from me. Err no offence." Teto replied wearily.

"Answer me this Teto, what does Rin want with Len."

"Rin? She wants nothing with Len – it's more like Len wants something with her."

"And what may that be?"

"Hmm, I'm not telling you anything without a price!"

"And what might that price be?" I was getting desperate now. The clock was ticking and it wouldn't be long before the art teachers came in here to get their art supplies.

"Hmm… Let me think…." She said pretending to be in deep thought.

"STOP WASTING MY TIIME! I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU HAVE THE INFORMATION OR NOT!" I shouted. I lost my patience.

"As I said Miku I'm deciding on a price." She said calmly – she was eyeing the place where I kept my knife. Oh, so she already knew about the knife? So I guess it wouldn't surprise her if I were to suddenly decided to stab her with it now would she? As I began to draw the knife she immediately swung forwards grabbing the knife out of my hands and throwing it through the small window in the closet.

"There, now you won't be able to kill me!" She said happily. Just what was this Teto planning? I don't have time for this!

"Teto I'll pay anything for this information"

"Even breaking up with you boyfriend?" She said a fire starting in her eyes. What? Of course not! The only reason I want this information is to stop us _from breaking up_.

"Oh wait that was stupid wasn't it. But I honestly think you would fit Kaito better…" She continued before soon going deep into her thoughts.

"This is obviously a waste of my time – I'll be going now." I said innocently – little did she know that I had her 'stalking book' I quickly fled to the roof. Where was it? Where was it? I looked through the files. All of the pages were in alphabetical order and had every students in the year in it – their face and names clearly marked at the top. Oh here! Kegane Rin…

 _Kegane Rin:_

 _[Photo]_

 _Kegane Rin is a new student who joined 20/11/2015. Upon her arrival two students A.K.A the princes of the school (Rei and Len Kagamine) have set their hearts upon getting her 'into bed' as they would say, to use her as a doll. Len Kagamine who is (as to date) is in a relationship with Hatsune Miku is willing to give up that relationship if it means getting Len Kagamine. (Although MikuxKaito and RinxLen fit their lives a whole lot better) Rei Kegane has had a very bad breakup with Rei Kegane whilst she was being homeschooled. When her parents died she was forced to attend public school unknowing that Rei Kegane attended that school. Rei and Len are both getting nowhere with Kegane Rin._

 _Updated: 21/12/2015_

The date today was 22/12/2015. She updated this yesterday and that's all she knows about Rin Kegane? No I'm sure she knows more. She hasn't been in any of her classes – Why? Well the answer was right here.

 _22/12/2015 Stalker List_

 _Stalk Rin Kegane to find out more about her past. Miku will confront you so make sure to not write any of the information you learnt in the diary. (Oh and If you reading this Miku, sucks to you because I know you have my diary)_

As soon as I finished reading that line a voice interrupted me.

"Best not to delve further into the matter – I'm pretty sure Len wants to talk to you right now. As angry as you may be don't hurt Rin because if you do, your heart will just be broken" Teto said before grabbing the book out of my hands and walking away, her drills bouncing up and down. What does she mean heartbroken? What could possibly go wrong _now?_ After me learning that Len used me and loves Rin. What could be worse than that? I swear to god. Rin Kegane you _will_ pay for this. Lucky for me – I have another knife! Now off to find Rin~

~Len POV~

I was about to break up with Miku. Doesn't hurt at all, not like I've done this to so many other girls. Slowly she'll learn to like me again – to fall in love with me again. It happens with all of them.

"So where could Miku be right now?" Rei said – his arm now around my neck, he was smiling like an idiot. He really doesn't expect Miku to date him now does he? Who would date a two faced retard like him? Well now's not the time to be complaining. It was rare that Rei was happy, only when he was truly happy did he smile and open up to others. Like he was doing now. As we walked past the stairs to the roof we saw a blur of teal running down the stairs. It was Miku and she looked like she was – crying? Why was she crying, there was nothing to cry about. Maybe I shouldn't do this in person…

"Hey Rei – I'll do it over the phone, you know I don't like to see girls cry"

"Since when?" He said

"You know – since _then."_ He nodded his head. He knew exactly what I was talking about. He removed his arm from my neck and we began to walk toward the Canteen.

I know it doesn't sound like the 'Prince Len Kagamine' but I do have my soft spots too after all I don't like to see girls cry. Especially after _that_ happened.

~Flashback~

 _It was the 30_ _th_ _of September my sister, Lenka's, birthday. She was turning 11. Rei and I were 13 at the time. Although the sun was shining brightly there was a cool autumn breeze drifting through the air. We had decorated the mansion with her favorite colour – Blue. She loved the colour of all of our eyes, weirdly enough they were all cerulean like the ocean. Rei and I didn't know that she had a big brother complex, I was in a relationship with Luka, and she had come round my house without knowing that it was Lenka's birthday. Our parents were away on a business trip, they were rarely ever at home but we were all used to it._

 _"_ _Wow, is it your birthday today Lenny?" She said seductively while edging forward to me. I pulled her forward into a kiss. When I let go I saw Lenka standing behind me._

 _"_ _No it's my birthday. AND YOU JUST RUINED IT! I HATE YOU LEN!" Lenka shouted with a red face – tears streaming down her eyes like waterfalls, before running past Luka and I and out into the courtyard. Rei, Luka and I were dumbfounded. What did we do wrong? That's when we found out that she actually loved me – although she knew it was wrong she still continued to love me. I had never returned the love in a boyfriend and girlfriend way, just a sibling kind of love._

 _"_ _What the flip is her problem? Can't I kiss my boyfriend!?" Luka said watching Lenka run into the distance with an 'Oh-my-god-what-is-your-problem' face. Suddenly Rei got up from the sofa that was in the entrance hall._

 _"_ _You idiot. Didn't you know that she loved you more than a sibling love? How did you not realise!?" Rei said angrily. "You better go chasing after her Len or I will not forgive you ever and I mean it. This is Lenka we're talking about. OUR SISTER WHO ALMOST DIED AT BIRTH! DON'T YOU REMEMBER HOW PRECIOUS SHE IS TO US? WE'RE HER BROTHERS – GO AFTER HER DUMBASS!"_

 _Without thinking I pushed Luka out of the way and ran after Lenka, she hadn't gone far but was approaching the gate fast. If she got out of the gate god knows what might happen to her. I thought 'Rei's right, I shouldn't have done that in front of her but it's not like it's my fault!'_

 _At birth Lenka almost died because she had a tumor in her brain, luckily the doctors managed to get it out but there were still chances of more tumors growing in her body._

 _When I eventually got to the gate Lenka was running across the road – there was a rock in the middle of the road! Where the heck did that come from! Lenka was running blindly, rubbing here eyes._

 _"_ _LENKA STOP!" I shouted running after her. There was a car approaching and if I didn't stop her she would trip and fall over!_

 _She didn't listen to me and tripped over – there was blood coming out of her head, a fall like that couldn't made her head bleed! Luckily I managed to stop the car before it ran her over. Lenka was still crying although unconscious, tears still streaming down her face. What had I done?_

 _~At the hospital~_

 _They wouldn't let us in. I was practically ripping my hair out – was she ok? Was she alive? Rei was now sitting next to me, the anticipation was killing both of us. Luka had left because she felt like it was her fault. IT WAS._

 _Suddenly, a doctor came out of her room. We both looked up to him hopefully._

 _"_ _Rei and Len Kagamine, yes?" He said coolly. We both nodded – that was all we could get out._

 _"_ _We found a blood clot in Lenka's brain. It was big but not big enough to cut of circulation, when she fell the ground hit her head where the blood clot was – it burst."_

 _"_ _NO ONE CARES ABOUT THAT! IS SHE ALIVE OR DEAD!?" Rei said losing his patience. His anger was surging from hell, heaven and beyond._

 _"_ _Unfortunately Lenka has passed away from blood loss." He said almost in a whisper. "I am very sorry for your loss" The doctor walked away hurriedly as he saw the anger on both of our faces._

 _Rei got up and left before he lost his patience. I saw him drawing his knife as he left through the corridor doors. I sat there mourning. The last thing she said to me was 'I hate you Len' the word echoed throughout my mind._

 _~End of Flashback~_

If only she hadn't seen that. She would be alive with us. I don't want to hurt another girl like that ever again. At least I don't want to see 'her' sad.

~Kaito POV~

Miku? I stopped in my tracks as I saw the teal haired girl fly down the stairs from the roof. Why was she crying? I shook Akaito out of my grasp. Len and Rei were now out of ear-shot so I ran up to Miku.

"Miku what's wrong?" I said attempting to hug her.

"Get of me you ice cream freak." She said her voice cracking with anger. "Unless you want me to kill you?"

Kill me? What does she mean?

"If you did ever kill me I'd want you to at least know I loved you." I mumbled half hoping she would hear and the other half hoping she wouldn't. Miku didn't hear and continued to storm off while I just stood there. What was wrong with Miku?

"Yo there lover boy!" I heard a voice say before Teto appeared next to me. "You're lucky she didn't hear that because boy would she kill you for it!"

"Why do you guys keep talking about killing? What happened to her?"

"Oh, she just realized that Len never loved her – that's all."

"But she said 'kill you too' who was the other person she killed?"

"She hasn't killed anyone yet. Got to go stalk bye!" Teto said before running away.

What. Just. Happened.

 **I have no idea what this chapter was. Honestly I'm confused myself but I'm pretty sure it went like this.**

 **Summary:**

 **Len met up with Rei. Rei didn't want to hurt Len – he just wanted him to break up with Miku. We learnt that Kaito loves Miku. Len didn't want to break up with Miku in person because he doesn't seeing girls cry or have their hearts because of what happened to his sister. Miku loves Len but because she stole Teto's book she realized that Len didn't love her back. Miku is now plotting to kill Rin and threatens to kill Kaito when he tries to comfort her. Teto comes to 'comfort' Kaito and then says more than she should and leaves. Kaito is left dumbfounded just like me.**

 **(I LITERALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WROTE!)**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

~Teto POV~

I totally confused Kaito didn't I? I should probably explain to him what's going on but frankly I don't myself; that's how I ended up in this position. I am currently dressed up as a plant (that's not weird because once I dressed up as a drink vending machine and someone tried to use me) and no one's been able to see through it. I'm in the last period watching Len, Rei and Miku. I'm not so concerned about Rin but I'm still watching.

~Rin POV~

What's with Miku? She keeps looking at _me._ Not Len. Me. Usually she'd be all over Len – trying to talk to him as much as she can, but for some reason today she's not. To add to that Len and Rei haven't been crowding around me as much as usual but Kaito's started to talk to me a lot. We usually talk about Miku though. It didn't take me long to realise that Kaito had a crush on Miku because every time she was in sight Kaito would stop talking and stare dreamily toward her. I looked over to Kaito who was as I just said staring dreamily toward Miku. Miku however was still staring daggers at me. I tried to avoid eye contact with her. What was her problem? This was starting to get on my nerves.

~Len POV~

Rin's looking at Kaito again. She can't possibly have a crush on that ice cream freak? I mean surely she's noticed that he has a crush on Miku? Not that I care because soon he can have a her – if Rin really does have a crush on Kaito then when he finally asks out Miku and she says yes, which she probably will because no other boy would want to touch her after a break up with me Rin will be heart broken and she'll be all mine. Speaking of which I should probably do something about Rei. He can't be in the house when I'm tutoring Rin or he might find an opportunity to steal her from me and we wouldn't want that now would we? And also Miku keeps staring at Rin. Could she know? No. I'm certain she doesn't know. Miku isn't that perspective.

~Kaito POV~

It looks like Rin knows a lot about Miku… but she seems to hate her for some reason? Who could hate Miku? I started towards Miku who was staring daggers at Rin who was now looking towards me. She gestured towards Miku. I think she was trying to tell me something, but what? Oh. Now I get it Miku's angry at Rin. Why? It's not like she knows about anything that went on yesterday… Come to think of it she was crying at the same time that Len was about to confess to her so then again that is a possibility… Hmm I should talk to Teto more about this.

~After School – Near the front gate-~

"Rin! Hey Rin!" I shouted. Rin was standing by the gate, waiting for someone. She looked upset but smiled briefly when she saw me. Something wasn't right… "Hey Rin what's wrong?" I said

"So you didn't understand what I was trying to tell you?" She said angrily

"No and yes. Could you explain to me in words now?"

"Well I was trying to say that Miku keeps staring at me! Since you seem to know everything about Miku - WHY DOES SHE KEEP STARING AT ME!?" She said practically roaring into my face.

"Rin. If I tell you why can you keep it a secret?" She looked at me for a minute. Alarmed, before nodding her head slowly. "I can't tell you here though" I said looking around. Minutes later we ended up and a popular ice cream shop.

"ICE CREAM?" She said surprised.

"Yeah I love the ice cream here" I said cheerily. What was her problem? Ice cream was like the _BEST THING ON EARTH._ Absolutely nothing could compare to ice cream. Not even all the money in the world! Because even if I did get all the money in the world I would probably just end up spending it on ice cream anyway….

Rin suddenly broke my thought chain. (Which might I add was being bombarded with chibi ice creams that were running away from me ;-; the paaaiiiiiinnnnnnn)

"Are you going to tell me now or what?" she said impatiently

"Oh yeah I forgot about that~" I said. Going back to my serious mode I said. "Well as you know Len and Rei both want you to be their girlfriends and I think Miku knows."

"Yeah so what? I'm not going to fall for any of them. Their just planning to use me right? Plus I don't care about Miku!"

"Yeah but I know Rei is but I'm not too sure about Len…"

"What do you mean? Are you implying that he has a crush on me?"

"Well no but…"

Suddenly a familiar shota voice interrupted us. "Yo Kaito! Hi Rin-chan!" Len said cheerily wearing a fake smile. "Can I join you guys?" he said. He was secretly giving me a death glare. No way… Was I right about him? I looked at Rin wearily. I didn't have a problem but it was her who hated him, right?

"Sure why not." She said sternly trying not to sound too rude.

"Great!" Len exclaimed before taking a seat next to Rin. Rin edged away from him as much as she could. She was sitting by the window so there was almost nothing she could do.

~Normal POV~

After a minute or so of awkward silence the waiter finally arrived.

"Oh hi Len! Hi Kaito! Fancy seeing you here!" Beside the table stood a short haired brown figure holding a notepad with a pen ready in hand. Len was the first to say hello whilst Rin sat their awkwardly and Kaito stared at Meiko intensely as if to ask 'What-the-heck-are-you-doing-here?' Meiko noticed this too

"Aww is Kaito jealous because he gets to see me handle his precious treasures." Said Meiko teasingly.

"Yes. Well no… but can you just take out order already!?" Kaito said in a huff. As Kaito started thinking out loud about what kind of ice cream flavor he was going to choose, Len turned to Rin with a serious look on his face. Moving towards her ear he whispered "What were you talking about with Kaito?" Rin jumped suddenly, surprised by the sudden voice of Len. She brushed him off before ordering her ice cream.

~Len POV~

She's not telling me something. Dammit what have you said to her Kaito? I knew I shouldn't have let him be there when we were talking... She's acting all weird now. Even her tsundere side has disappeared! This isn't usual. Soon Meiko came back with the ice cream.

"Looks like I'm gonna be sitting with you guys for a while!" She said cheerily.

"How come?" Kaito said interested, the funny thing was every time he was around Meiko he always changed into a normal person, when he's around anyone else he acts like a complete freak! I guess Meiko just has that effect on boys. Meiko and Kaito were now engrossed in an 'important' conversation so I took this as my chance to get to talk to Rin.

"Hey Rin?" I said suddenly, she was just about to take a bite of her ice cream when she dropped the spoon. "UGH" she said bending down to get the spoon.

"What do you want Len?" She said going back to her normal antisocial self.

"Well my dear I was wondering if you wanted to come round my house to have an extra tutoring lesson." What was that? That sounded cheesy. THAT WAS NOT ME. Rin looked confused

"Err don't we have a tutoring session today anyway?" She said looking at me as if I'd just come out of a portal form another universe.

"Err never mind." Damn. Why was I being so impossible? This wasn't like me at all. Man I need to go and hang out with Miku or something, just to take my mind of my awkwardness. The rest of the time Rin and I just sat in silence briefly listening to Meiko and Kaito's conversation which (no surprise here) was on ice cream flavors. Seriously what type of person has a full half an hour conversation on ice cream flavors!?

~Time Skip Saturday morning Rin POV~

It was a normal Saturday. Just me in my house on my computer reading fanfiction. Nothing unusual. Until my phone rang.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hi Rin! It's me Teto! I was just calling you so that you have my number because it's pretty important to have my number you know. Getting all the gossip and stuff."_

 _"_ _Yeah"_ I said half listening. I don't care about the gossip I just want to live my life.

 _"_ _Well I just texted you Len's number and Len already has your number soooo…"_

 _"_ _What are you getting at?"_ I replied all my attention now on this call.

 _"_ _Talk to him~"_ REALLY. She called me just because she wanted me to talk to Len Kagamine? _"But that's not all. I also gave you Rei's number because I figured it wouldn't be fair. You want anyone else's? I checked with everyone their all perfectly fine with me giving you their numbers. It actually looks like they want to talk to you!"_

 _"_ _Thanks for making it clear than no one wanted to talk to me in the first place."_

 _"_ _Oh sorry… Anyway got to go bye!"_ and with that she ended the call. Seriously what was up with this girl? Now that I had nothing else to I scrolled through my texts. I was ignoring them until one in particular caught my eye.

 **From: XXXX-XXXX-XXXX**

 **Hi Rin! It's me Len. Teto gave me your number so I can keep in contact with you! I'll be looking forward to all the texts from youu~ :3**

EW. Did Len Kagamine just say he was looking forward to the texts? Well then..

 **To: Len Kagamine**

 **From: Rin Kegane**

 **Let's make this crystal clear. You can only text me for school purposes. Anything else I will not respond to ok? And don't even think about trying to flirt ok?**

It didn't take him less than a minute to respond

 **From: Len Kagamine**

 **Sure thing Rinny~**

He's so friggin annoying sometimes.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Suddenly my phone beeped again. Len. Again.

 **From: Len Kagamine**

 **Well since you said we could only talk about school related stuff and I wanted to talk to you… How about you come over to my house now for another tutoring session!**

 **To: Len Kagamine**

 **From: Rin Kegane**

 **IT'S A SATURDAY. I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING TO DO WITH SCHOOL NOW STOP TEXTING ME :(**

I slammed my phone on the bed and turned it upside down so I couldn't see the screen anymore. I didn't want to talk to him – I just wanted to be alone reading wonderful fanfiction and listening to amazing music~

~Len POV~

 **From: Rin Kegane**

 **IT'S A SATURDAY. I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING TO DO WITH SCHOOL NOW STOP TEXTING ME :(**

Woah she gets angry easily. I just want to see her. Nothing bad about that right? Well if I'm going to make her happy mays well just leave her be for a bit right? Right now I'm sitting in my fabulous room watching anime. Yes I am an otaku but no one needs to know that right? Whilst listening to the opening tune of Attack on titan, which might I add I'm watching for possibly the 100th time this year? I hope I can watch it at least 342 times before next year!

…

Ahem.

Anyway, getting back to the point. For some reason I found myself turning the TV off and walking all the way to Rins house. Which wasn't very far from mine. Slowly I walked up to her doorstep and looked in one of the windows. None of the lights were on – was she in? Ater I knocked on the door a messy Rin came out. Her hair was all over the place and she was wearing a white top with a black pair of shorts.

"HOLY CRAP! LEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She shouted suddenly, realizing that I had been there the whole time. Now she was hiding herself behind the open door.

"No point trying to hide I already saw you~"

"SHUT UP! Now what do you want?"

"Err I came over to tutor you since you won't come over to mine"

"What do you mean? You never asked me."

"Err yeah I did" – Did she not get the text or ?

"Oh well I guess it's okay if you come in but wait down here I need to get changed!" she said quickly before running up the stairs and into her room faster than the speed of light. She has an okay house, a simple square room to the left a corridor leading to her kitchen and to the right two simple sofas sitting parallel to each other and an old table in the middle. No paintings, pictures or even a Tv. Nothing. Just a simple room with white walls. Rin clearly didn't get than many guests…

I was now sitting on one of her sofas scrolling through my texts from fan girls. Their so annoying that I don't even notice the ones that really matter! (The ones from my friends) One suddenly caught my eye

 **To Len:**

 **From: Unknown**

 **Watch your back Kagamine.**

Who? – Probably just some boy that's jealous I have his girls hearts (#Subtlebrag)

~Teto POV~

Yup here I am stalking the infamous Kagamine and Kegane! Looks like Mr. Kagamine got an 'interesting' message. He's so stupid that was probably a serious warning. I quickly wrote in my notebook 'Ask Neru to hack into the server and find out who that was from' Neru, Piko and I are partners in crime! Well time to head back to the head-quarters… Just gotta fix a few cameras and wire-taps in place.

It's a surprise what someone can do without anyone noticing :Insert Evil Laugh:

~Stalker Head-quarters (Teto's house) Normal POV~

"Err Teto, why are we here?" Piko said, he was sitting on Teto's bed with Neru, who was busy searching the serves and Teto who was busy watching her OTP on camera.

"Piko I told you not to disturb us" Neru said suddenly. Piko just stared at her. He didn't need to be here did he? But then again if he tried to leave Teto's crazy parents would be the ones to stop him.

"Hey Piko pass me the bread will you?" Teto said as she bit the last slice of bread in her packet. Len was still on the sofa whilst Kegane was still 'changing' in her room.

~Rin's House~

Rin came down the stairs to spot a very bored Kagamine who was starting to fall asleep.

"Hey shota boy you better not be falling asleep on my sofa!" Rin said sternly. She was now wearing the same white top but was wearing longer black shorts with a hoodie and her hair was clipped back with her traditional white clips and white bow. 'She actually looks nice' Len thought but then punished himself for thinking that about a girl. Never mind Rin Kegane.

"So are we going to start?" She said sighing – her hands on her hips.

"Err yeah I guess" Len replied unsurely, "I actually came here to see you not to study"

"Like you really mean that Len. Did you forget that I am the one person who will not fall for you?" She flicked her hair back, which was now clipped back with her usual white clips and bow, and sat opposite Len, "Well since you don't want to study we could talk"

"That's not going to do it for me Rin~"

"Pervert."

~Teto POV~

I was busy watching the Kegane household when I suddenly remembered that I had another job. To spy on _Rei._

"Hey Piko grab the extra cameras and wire taps we're going out!" I said suddenly

"But Teto I think I found it!" Neru said suddenly, "It was from an un-trackable number but I know where it was used – I could get the CCTV around that area, just tell me what time he got that text."

"3:55pm" I replied before zooming down the stairs and out of the house, dragging a certain Piko behind me.

Just like that we set off to the Rei residence.

"Hey Teto we're just placing the cameras and wire-taps right? You know I can do that myself, don't you have to keep an eye on those two?"

"Aw Piko's actually interested for once~ Ahem anyway, what are you talking about that, Neru's there, she'll call me if something happens. Anyway I'm saving those recordings to a hard drive so there's nothing to worry about!"

My memory is amazing, even though I don't have photographic memory I still remember everything I learn clearly, which is one of the reasons I decided to stalk people in the first place since I wasn't planning on using this memory for studies anyway.

~The Kagamine Household Normal POV~

Rei was currently laying on his bed, doing nothing. Teto and Piko were hiding below his windows. (Rei's room was on the 3rd floor) Piko was getting ready to go inside and place the cameras ad wire-taps in their places whilst Teto set up everything else.

"Teto, I'm going in ok?" Piko said through the headset as he positioned himself at the only open window at the Kagamine mansion.

"Okay I'm watching from the outside cameras – Rei seems to be in another world right now and his servants are all in their side of the mansion, just don't go over there ok?"

"What do you mean? Where's that"

"The left you stupid cheese puff"

Piko stuck his tongue out at the camera which was hanging above him. How the Kagamine's never noticed the cameras outside they didn't know. The Kagamine's didn't seem to be too interested in security because they didn't seem to have cameras of their own throughout the house. Only in the old bits which the servants were now occupying, since the rest was being renovated. Piko was now in Len's room setting up the cameras – Piko had a camera attached to his had so Teto could see what he was doing. Out of the corner of Teto's eye/screen she saw what looked to be 'Shota Shota Burning Night'

"HOLD UP PIKO!" Teto shouted

"Calm down lady you're going to give me a heart attack! Now what am I doing wrong?"

"Look over there to you left, that orange CD – is that what I think it is?"

Piko looked to his left and under a pile of old clothes and socks he picked up three CD's which read: "Shota Shota Burning Night", "Mr. Taxi – Len Kagamine Cover" and "Spice"

Piko gasped in surprise while Teto burst out laughing. In-between laughs she said "Oh my gosh! P-Piko we are taking that crap home!"

'Hehehe' Piko smirked to himself 'I 'ahem' _we_ finally have something to blackmail THE Len Kagamine with' although Teto wasn't planning on using those CD's _just_ for blackmailing purposes, she had some other plans up her sleeves. After Piko had finally finished setting everything up (Including in Rei's room but he fell asleep so didn't hear Piko when he came in) they both went back to the headquarters.

~Rei POV~

 _~Dream~_

 _"_ _Mum?" I called out. Everything around me was white. There was nothing in that room/space except from me. Had I died? Was I in heaven? Or was I just dreaming?_

 _"_ _Rei?" A voice said in the distance. A figure suddenly emerged._

 _"_ _Mum…"_

 _"_ _It's ok Rei I'm here"_

 _"_ _What happened to you mum?"_

 _"_ _I'll explain everything later, just not now. You're not ready"_

 _Suddenly she disappeared – everything was blank again._

 _"_ _MUM!?" I called out_

 _"_ _Wake up" A voice said echoing_

Rei woke up. He was at home. Alone. He got up and touched his eyes – he had been crying this whole time.


	12. DISCONTINUED

This story has been discontinued on this website and is now going to be continued on Wattpad - My account is also called Goldenmira so be sure to check out the stories from there too. Sorry if you don't have wattpad!


End file.
